Judged - His Butler Dying
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Sebastian dies while protecting Ceil this is his last moments with the boy and how he had been wrong about his young Master all along. just a little thing that popped into my head while I was sitting reading late at night :) Please read and Review NO FLAMES


**Judged**

** Okay so this is my very first Fanfic about Black Butler I hope its okay kinda sad and kinda romancy no actual Yaoi but still hints of it. Sebastian + Ciel**

**Summary: **Sebastian dies while protecting Ceil this is his last moments with the boy and how he had been wrong about his young Master all along.

**His Butler Dying**

That moment when the final blow was soaring towards you; everything slows down and you know it's going to be the end yeah well it's doesn't happen…..

Sebastian lay on the soft snow covered grounds of Phantomhive Manor the snow stained red as his eyes lids became heavy; he knew he was dying hell he had jumped in the way knowing he would.

Next to him was his young Master Ceil that boy was why he was dying and yet he couldn't bring himself to hate the child.

"Se Sebastian" he stuttered eyes clouded with confusion as he stared down at his blood stained Demon Butler.

Coughing up some blood and gasping Sebastian smiled at hi Master "Looks like this is the end of our little adventure Young Master" he rasped out weakly.

Ceils lips quivered as he cradled his Demon's head in his lap "No I order you to live Sebastian; I order you" he growled out tears welling up in his mismatched eyes.

Sebastian smiled weakly "Im afraid…. That….. I….. Am unable… to….. Fulfil… your order….. Young Master… I apologise… I am unworthy… to be a….. Phantomhive…. Butler".

Tears dripped from Ceils eyes as he cried Sebastian was dying no it couldn't be true he couldn't leave him; not after all these years "NO I WONT LET YOU NO I ORDER YOU LIVE SEBASTIAN LIVE" Ceil screamed tears streaming down his pale face.

Sebastian blinked up at his Young Master "You win young… Master you got you're… revenge and you get….. To keep you soul".

Ceil continued to cry over the crumpled and partly mutilated body of his Butler even as the other servants approached all with sorrowful looks on their faces.

"B but y you're a D demon you c cant d die" Ceil stuttered.

Sebastian smiled weakly again "Ah…But….Young Master…. I may be very…old…but i…. am…. Not immortal".

Mey-rin began to cry as did Finny; Bard turned his face away unable to watch the Butler's last moments.

"I love you Sebastian you can't leave me please no please don't leave me" Ceil cried burying his face in the crook of his Butler's neck.

Sebastian smiled sadly at his Young Master "As….. i… You my… little Bouchan" he rasped out eyelids drooping.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Ceil screamed "YOU CANT DIE NO PLEASE SEBASTAIN" he screamed as the Demon's eyelids slid shut and his head lolled to one side.

Ceil screamed out in agony as he watched Sebastian die that night he lay there cradling the Demon's head in his lap all night until finally the servants managed to get him away.

There was a proper funeral for Sebastian lots of men and woman with black hair and red eyes were there as well as Grell, The Undertaker and lots of others Ceil didn't recognise. He and his servants were there and Sebastian was buried in the Phantomhive Family plot in the spot were Ceil Phantomhive's wife was supposed to be buried.

No one was happy about that fact but knew better that to argue with the young Earl.

None of the servants ever mentioned Sebastian again or the events of that night; they all knew how much grief and sadness it put upon the young Earl. Ceil did not marry Elizabeth nor did he marry anyone his portrait was replaced with one of him and Sebastian and he lived out the remained of his life alone.

Growing older and bitterer every day; he didn't speak form that day on-wards apart from one word that fell from his lips on his death bed the one word everyone knew he would say.

Sebastian…

**There I hope it was okay I would love reviews and to know what you guys thought :) **


End file.
